Christmas Invasion
by Sweet Possum
Summary: Eric Cartman is very selfish and greety, espeically during the holidays. Then he meets a new friend who some how touches his heart.
1. Chapter 1: Decoratioins, snow,andcookies

**Chapter 1: Decorations, snow, and cookies**

It was snowing in South Park, as usual. In the evening on December 10, Ms. Cartman was putting up Christmas decorations, as Eric Cartman sat on the couch watching TV.

"Eric, do you think you can give mommy a hand?" Ms. Cartman asked in a sweet voice.

But he just ignored her. "Haha! I love this show."

"Eric, sweety!"

"What?" Eric asked angrily with a glare.

"Mommy needs help."

"No you don't. You're doing fine. Just continue to be the mommy I love."

"Eric, cold you please hand me the tape?"

The fat nine year sighed, and got off the sofa to grab the tape. He then handed it to his mother, who was standing on a stool, holding up the Christmas lights she was trying to keep up. "Thank you, Eric."

"Mom, don't you have better things to do?"

"What do you mean honey?" She continued to tape the lights up.

"Don't you think you should be out Christmas shopping?"

Ms. Cartman then knew what he was up to. "Ohhh..well honey, it's kind of late right now."

"It's only 6:00."

"I know. But I kind of wanna get this done. I'll then go to the store tomorrow."

Eric sighed.

Ms. Cartman then came down and stepped down to her son's height. "How about if we make Christmas cookies together. We can make it however you want."

"Alright. But then when you go Christmas shopping, don't forget the toy catalog. You might get the idea of everything that is circled."

"Alright." Ms. Cartman walked past her son, and went into the kitchen.

Eric looked out the window, and saw that it was snowing. "It's snowing!" He ran to the door, and went out the house, playing in his yard. "It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"Eric."

Eric turned to his mother who was standing at the door.

"Please come in, and help me make cookies."

"But moooom, I wanna play outside."

"It's getting late, honey."

"But today was my last day of school. It's not Christmas break!"

"I know honey. But it's getting cold out. Come in, and we'll make cookies. Then we can watch a movie."

He sighed. "Fine." He walked in the house and Ms. Cartman closed the door.

After Ms. Cartman put the cookies in the oven, Eric started to lick the spoon. "Yummy. I'm so glad we put hershey bars, marshmallows, chocolate ships, chocolate syrup, fudge, and M&Ms in it. These are going to be the best Christmas cookies ever!"

After the cookies were done, Eric and his mother sat at the sofa and watched Christmas cartoons while eating the cookies. "I have a question mom," Eric said.

"Yes sweety."

"How does Rudolph's nose get red?"

"It was just like that, poopsikins."

"But how is it possible? How did it turn up like that?"

"Well, he was just born with it."

"But how?"

"Sometimes, people are just born with strange features."

"How many?"

"I don't know, Eric."

"Well, they must be really stupid then."

"Oh Eric. It doesn't mean they're stupid. It just means they're different. And sometimes, that's a good thing. Rudolph's nose helped Santa find his way. He was very special."

Eric started to grow uninterested of the subject, and decided to change it. "So what time are you going shopping tomorrow, mom?"

**Ok, I know much didn't happen. But it was just a start of the story. So far my Monsters, Inc story nobody has reviewed, and I feel kind of lonely. So I'm taking a break on that, and moving on to this. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The strange light

**Hey everyone! I'm hoping you're liking my story so far. Anyways, one of you asked me if this was gonna be an OC story. Well...to tell you the truth, I'm not so sure what OC means. But the friend that Cartman meets is going to be very unordinary, lets just say that. But I guess I'll give you guys a choice. If you review this chapter, you can say if you want the friend to be a boy or a girl. I'll take at least 4 votes, unless more people review faster. Ok, on with chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The strange light**

It was 11 pm, and Eric was happily sleeping in bed.

_The fat boy walked into this strange place, where it was peaceful and beautiful. He then saw a big Christmas tree, and ran over to see the presents. He gasped. There was hundreds of gifts, and he couldn't wait to open them. "Yay!" He started going for his presents, and found so many things, mostly what he wanted, and more._

Eric woke from a disturbing sound outside. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and got out of his bed to look out the window. There was some big light. "Oh...." he opened his window, "would people stop driving in the middle of the night!" He closed his window, and decided to head down stairs for a mid night snack.

Eric went into the kitchen, and tried to find some left over cookies, but couldn't fine any, probably because he ate them all. He sighed, and looked out the window. It was still snowing, and he couldn't believe it. He walked over to the door, and opened it up.

He had never seen so much snow ins his, and he couldn't wait to play in it. Eric loved snow. And the more the better. He then remembered that his mom told him not to go outside. _But my mom is a sleep. _The fat boy went in to get his jacket and hat, then went out the door, closing it behind him.

He ran all over his yard, playing. "This is the best Christmas snow ever." Eric fell on his back, and looked up at the stars. "I love snow." It was quiet for ten seconds, when Eric saw a flash of light behind him. So he got up, and looked ahead.

He then heard a strange sound that he's never heard before. He decided to go investigate. So he left the house, and tried to find where that light was coming from.

After running for five minuets, the fat boy stopped. It was colder than usual. Much colder. He crossed his arms and started to shiver. He couldn't believe he was shivering so much, for he had never been that cold before.

A big wind then blew in Eric's face, which made him look the other way. _Maybe I should go back._ So he started heading for his house, when it started to snow even harder, and the wind blew even harder. Eric tried to keep himself warm as he walked, but he felt that it got even colder, and he saw that he wasn't close enough to his house to on.

Eric did the only thing he could. He fell down on his belly, his face in the snow.

**Sorry it was so short. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The person

**Chapter 3: The person**

It has been eight minuets since Eric fell flat on his face into the snow. He thought that falling would stop the freezing weather, but it just made it worse, because the freezing snow melted on his face, which made him feel that his already tears were going to turn into ice.

But once the fat ball saw a small red light, he got up, so he could reveal what it was. Eric's eyes were half open, his ears were frozen stiff, and everything seemed so blurry to him. But he managed to get a brief image and saw a dark figure standing there.

"Are you alright?" the unknown person asked.

It took about ten seconds for Eric to realized that he was asked a simple question, since it was so cold for him to even think.

"I said are you alright?" the person asked again.

Eric finally opened his mouth to give an answer, which of course was a lie. "Yeah whatever, I just tripped." The fat boy couldn't tell what the person looked like, but he could see it was about the same height as him, so it was obviously a child like him. And it's voice even sounded like it was young, so it must have been a child.

"It looks to me like you're suffering."

Eric glared, not wanting anybody to think that he was weak.. "NO. I'm not suffering. I just came out for a walk."

"Ok. Because I'm not suffering. And you shouldn't be either. This is living weather."

Eric had no idea what the boy meant by that, but decided to ignore it.

"What are you wearing?" the stranger asked.

Eric looked at himself. "A jacket, what else?"

"But why?"

"Look, I gotta get home, kid."

"Where do you live?"

"In a house a couple blocks away." Eric then found the figure coming closer to him, still not seeing what the kid looked like.

"Who are you?"

Eric was shocked, and even more annoyed. _Who is this kid?_ He remembered his mom saying that he wasn't aloud to talk to strangers, but he never listened to anything his mother said, so it wouldn't hurt him if he told the kid his name. "Eric. Eric.."

"I'm Froz."

Eric stopped talking, confused of what the stranger just said. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's who I am."

Eric decided that this was a waste of time, so it was probably time for him to go home.

"May you please show me your place?"

Eric was amazed. A stranger asking him to go to his house? "Why?"

"Because I wanna see what it's like."

"Who are you?!"

"Froz."

The fat boy sighed. "Whatever." He walked away, followed by the young stranger.

When Eric got to his house, he looked back and was stunned that the kid was still behind him. _What's his deal?_ "Are you coming or not, kid?"

"I..." he stepped back. "Is it hot in there?"

"Much warmer than it is out here. Not that I care, but what are you doing out here in the cold? You're crazy, dude! Get a brain!"

"I said this weather is life."

"Are you coming in or not?!"

"Yes...I guess."

"Then come on." He opened the door, and went in, followed by Froz.

"It's very dark in here," said Frox. All of a sudden, a small but bright red light came on, and it shined into Eric's eyes.

"What the..turn it off! I can see just fine."

"It's too dark for me."

"Well then you better not stay in my room, because I am NOT having a light turned on. You can sleep out here in the family room."

"But..."

Before Froz could say anything, Eric already went up the stairs, and into his room.

**Sorry the chapter was so short, but I hoped you liked it!** **Anyways, if you hadn't noticed, the kid that Cartman met is a boy, not a girl. I didn't want this to be a romance story. Sorry. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The thing

**Chapter 4: The thing**

Eric woke up around 12:00 pm the next day. As he got out of bed, he yawned, being the most tired of his life. He couldn't even remember what time he went to bed last night. Was it 1:00 am? All he could remember was that he went outside for a walk, and came back and went to bed.

When the fat boy got downstairs, he found a note from his mother, saying that she went out to get some groceries. It angered him that nobody was here to make him some lunch, but it was a good thing that his mom was getting more food. More cheesy poofs.

Eric then decided that he should take a shower, to pass the time. So he turned around to go back upstairs when a voice stopped him.

"You're awake?"

Eric gasped, and turned around, not seeing anybody.

"Hello?"

It sounded like to him it came from the living room. The voice then sounded so familiar to him, and he remembered that he let a kid inside his house. Why did he do that? He was probably just too cold to even care what happened last night. "Yeah, I'm awake. What's your deal kid?"

No reply.

"Just get over here in the kitchen so you can make me something!" Maybe this kid was as gullible as Butters, and he could make him do whatever he wanted him to do.

And before he knew it, the kid came in the room. But once he came in, Eric felt his heart had stopped, he lost his breath, while his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "What the...what the...."

Eric couldn't believe what he saw. "What...what are you?!"

"I'm Froz." He stepped closer.

"You're Froz?! Get away from me!"

Since it wasn't dark anymore, Froz was fully shown. He was Eric's height, for sure, but there was more. He had gray skin, solid blue eyes, two arms with three fingers on each, two feet with three long pointy toes, some kind of antenna that was sticking out of his head, bent down, and had a red light bulb on it, and some kind of little speaker sticking out of his head. He didn't even have a mouth. And to sum it all up, he wasn't wearing anything. He was completely naked.

Eric stepped back, trying to stay away from the freak. "Get out of my house!"

"But why? I never got to..."

"Where did you come from?!" The fat kid ran under the table to hide. "When did you get here? Who are you? Why are you here? What are you going to do?!"

Froz was silence for a couple minuets, trying to think about it. Eric asked him so many questions, it was hard for him to think at once. But he thought for a while, and got all the answers. He was going to answer his questions in order from what he asked. "I came from Pluto."

Eric got out from under the table, and reached into grab a knife, just incase the creature would attack. He let him continue, though.

"That's where I live. Pluto. I got here last night. My family and I came here to see what different things were like in the galaxy. And we knew this would be a perfect time. Your planet seemed so icy. So we came."

Eric had no idea what he mentioned the icy part, but he let him continue.

"And...if you think I'm going to injure you, that never crossed my mind. I only injure people who are a threat to me. I'm only going to explore the place. I love to look at things I've never seen before."

"But...you don't have a mouth. How are you talking?"

"This speaker on my head, it lets out my thoughts I want to show. I'm talking in my mind. That's how we all talk."

"So...where's your family?"

"They left."

"And why didn't you go?"

"Because...I wanted to explore some more. They wanted me to go back with them, because they felt there was danger on this planet. But I felt it was safe, so I stayed."

"You better not hurt me. You better get out of here."

"Please. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna see what it's like here. That's all."


	5. Chapter 5: The teacher

**Chapter 5: The teacher**

"Please," said Froz, "everything so far fascinates me. I wanna know what your life is like. "Please let me stay."

Eric thought for a moment. "Well, will you make me some lunch later?"

"Huh? Sure...I guess."

"Alright, and you'll do everything I say?"

"S..Sure."

"Alright. There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Dude, you're naked."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you don't have any clothes on. I have seen enough of you."

"Oh. Well...I'm sorry. So..what were you going to do earlier?"

"Take a bubble bath."

"Well then maybe I should join you."

Eric's eyes widened, shocked at what the alien just said.

"What do you say?"

"We'll both be naked, dude. As in, I won't have any clothes on either."

Froz grew confused. "But...what's the trouble of it? All of my kind doesn't wear clothes."

"Well dude, have you ever heard of two people without any clothes on? It means they love each other, in a really...romantic way. Usually a boy in a girl won't want to show each other naked. And if they do, they go way too far with each other."

"Well...I'm not a girl. And neither are you, right? Are you boy?"

"Yes, I'm a boy!" Eric was finally glaring, thinking it was an insult he made on him, although he didn't really know why it would be true.

"Then it's ok, right? If we're two boys, then it's fine?"

"Uhh...no. It would just be gay."

"What's gay?"

Eric started to grow impatient. This guy had a lot to learn. "It means that same thing, only a boy and boy!"

"Oh. Well...you said if they like each other romantically, right?"

"Y...yeah."

"Well, we don't like each other romantically, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, it's ok, right?"

"I...I guess so. But why would you want to join me?"

"Because I'll know how it works. Whatever a bubble bath is, I want to observe how humans do it. Then I want to try."

Eric sighed. "Alright. Come on and get...oh. Never mind. You don't need to get undressed." He started for the stares and said something silently that Froz couldn't hear. "Freako."

Froz watched Eric turn the bath water on, and was amazed of the water coming down.

"Alright," started Eric, "you get the bubbles. It's on the sink."

"What's a sink?"

"Oh brother, the thing behind you!"

Froz turned to the sink, and grabbed a tube. "Here you go."

"That's not it, that's toothpaste! Oh..let me get it." Eric went and stepped on the stool, and grabbed it, then poured it into the tub.

"Wow. Look at all that white stuff."

"It's soap. And bubbles. That's why they call it a bubble bath." Eric sat the soap tube down, and started to pull his shirt off.

Froz watched as Eric finally pulled his pants and underwear off. "Oh my!" Froz cried.

"What?"

"You...you're...you're huge!"

"Shut up, freak!" The fat boy stepped into the tub, and sat down. "Ahh...this feels so good." He looked up at Froz who was staring. "What are you doing? Get in."

"Oh. Will it hurt?"

"No! Get in!" He couldn't believe what he was saying.

Froz raised his gray foot up, and lowered down, but stopped.

"What's the matter with you! People are not afraid of baths."

"I'm not. It's just....I sense something about it that..."

"Get in!"

"Alright." He finally put his foot in, which gave him a weird look on his face."

"What's the matter with you?!"

"Uhh...nothing." He put his other foot in and finally sat down. "Ah!"

"What?!"

"It's so...it's so..."

"Warm?"

"Yes! It's too warm!"

"What are talking about? It feels great, doesn't it?"

Froz nodded, and started to relax. He then looked at Eric, who was curiously looking at him.

This just didn't feel right to the fat kid.

"Are you alright, Eric?"

"I can't do this." He stood up and got out of the tub.

"What's the matter?"

Eric grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. Then he left the bathroom.

"Eric?"

Eric ran into his room, and started to dry himself off.

"Eric?"

Eric turned to see Froz standing at the door. "Is everything alright?"

"You're not human! And dude, it's too gay! The tub is way too small for two guys. We're just too close."

"I...didn't no it was a big deal."

"It IS! You were like 12 inches away from me!"

"Oh. Well...it was way too...warm for me anyways. I prefer cold water."

"Well then, wait a while, and the water will get cold." Eric started to get dressed. "Now, why don't you go downstairs and make me a ham sand which."

"What's that?"

"A sand which with ham in it."

"But what for?"

"To eat, stupid!"

"Eat?"

"Yeah. Come on, you eat, don't you?"

"N..no. I use...."

"Dude, you've got a lot to learn." _Why did I agree to this._

"Tell me more, teacher."

Eric was silent. "You called me teacher?"

"Yeah. You're teaching me things."

Eric was stunned. Nobody ever thought of him as a teacher before. He smiled. "Then I'll have to show you to make a sand which."

So after Eric got dressed, he showed the alien the simple Peanut-butter and jelly sand which making. "Now you try."

Froz grabbed the knife, and stuck it in the peanut butter jar. Then he smeared it onto another piece of bread. He then went for the jelly, but once he took the knife of the jelly jar, the jelly jumped onto Eric's face.

The fat boy glared. "Dude, what's your problem!"

"Oh. That was no on purpose."

Eric continued to teach him all the foods and how to make them. He then showed the TV and his favorite TV show. "We watch whaterver I watch," said Eric.

"Alright."

It was 2:30 pm, and Froz was already getting the hang of making a ham sand which. He got finished with it, and went into the living room, handing it to Eric.

"Wow, that was faster than the last time, freako."

"It's Froz."

"I think I'm going to call you Stotch from now on."

"Why?"

Soon, the door opened, and the sound of Eric's voice fill the house. "I'm home. Eric, are you awake?"

"Oh no," Eric said.


	6. Chapter 6: Play toys

**Chapter 6: Play toys**

"What's happening?" Froz asked.

"My mom," Eric answered. "But don't worry. I know how to handle this."

"Eric?" Ms. Cartman asked as she walked over, and stopped. She was shocked to see Froz standing there. So shocked she couldn't move.

"Meeemm?" Eric started in his convincing voice. "Is it ok if I have a pet alien that does work around the house for us?"

Ms. Cartman was silent, but finally spoke. "Sure sweety. Just make sure it doesn't pee on the carpet." And she walked off into the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

"You go help my mom unpack, while I continue to watch TV."

Froz stood there, confused. "Unpack what?"

"Oh brother. She'll show you. Now go!"

Froz walked into the kitchen and Eric's mother looked down at him.

"Oh my. Do you wanna help me unpack?"

"Yes. I do."

"Alright. You can take the stuff out of the bags and hand them to me. I'll put them away. Eric, do you wanna help your alien and mommy put the groceries away?!"

"NO!"

"Ok!"

The fat kid on the sofa continued to laugh at the TV, when the door bell rang. So he got up and opened the door. "Kenny? What are you doing here?"

"To play," he answered, holding up some toys, and walked in.

"Oh yeah." He shut the door and followed his friend into the living room. Eric turned off the TV and sat on the floor, where his toys were.

They started to play a simple game of airplanes and stuff**.**

Soon, Froz was standing in front of them, watching the game curiously.

"Ok Kenny," Eric said, "now your airplane needs to crash into the ground." He put his hand on Kenny's toy, but couldn't get it because Kenny wouldn't let go. "Kenny, come on!"

"No! It's not ready to crash!"

"Kenny, don't be stupid!"

The boy in the orange parka suddenly looked ahead and saw the alien standing. "AHHH! What is that?!"

Eric looked at Froz. "Oh. That's Stotch."

Froz stepped closer. "My name is Froz. Who are you?"

"That's an alien!" Kenny cried.

"I know," Eric replied, as if there was nothing to be concerned about. "Now come on. Make your airplane crash!"

"No!"

"Huh?"

Kenny stood up with a glare. "I don't wanna play with you anymore. Every time we play, you always take control of my toys. Well I don't want that to happen anymore." He grabbed his toys, and left the house.

"Who was that?" Froz asked.

Eric looked at him. "Kenny. He's being a butt, though. Go help my mom!"

"I'm already done. Is..is that what it's like? Your mom does work and you sit down to play with others?"

"Uhh...yeah. Is something wrong with that?"

"I..."

"It's fun to play with toys."

Froz curiously looked down at Eric's toys. "Can...I play?"

"Huh? No. I'm done. Why don't you help my mom get dinner read, Stotch."

"My name is Froz. Why call me Stotch?"

"It's another kid's last name. You remind me of him."

"I do?" Froz felt great, that he was just like one of Eric's friends. Although he was too gullibleto know who this Stotch kid was, and that it was actually an insult he was giving him. "Oh my." Froz started to shake.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I...I need cold weather." The alien ran out the door.

Eric curiously got up and went outside to reveal Froz sitting in the snow. "It's a good thing you like snow. Because it snows here a lot. Snow is fun, though. So you won't get bored."

Froz looked at him. "You don't understand. It's not just something to have fun with. I actually..."

"I think I'm gonna play out here!" The fat kid jumped into the snow and started rolling around and building snow stuff.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing in the snow. What else. Man you're so annoying."

"Is that what you do? Play in the snow?"

"Yep."


	7. Chapter 7: My Cookies!

**Sorry for the long update. Other things got in the way and I was on a writers block. I wanna get this story done before Christmas. So I only have tonight and five more days to get it done. So...I hope I can manage that. Ok enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: MY COOKIES!!**

On December 14, Eric was on his way to Stan Marsh's house for a Christmas party. He sang Christmas carols as he danced his way to the house.

**At Stan's house**

DING-DONG!

Stan opened the door and found the fat boy standing. "Hey Cartman."

"Where's the food? And this presents?" Eric unkindly asked.

"Cartman, there's no presents! It's not Christmas yet you know."

"Yeah, but where is the food?"

"On the table."

Eric ran to the kitchen and found all the sweets he could eat. "I love Christmas." He started eating.

"Cartman?"

Eric turned to see his friend, Kyle standing there with a glass of a bunch.

"Dude, you can't just eat all the food!"

"Kyle, what are you doing here? You're Jewish. You can't be at a Christmas party."

"Yes I can, fat boy! You shouldn't be here, because you're gonna eat all the food!"

"Oh don't be such a sissy, Kyle."

The Jewish boy stuck his tough out at the fat boy and left the kitchen.

"Hi Eric!"

Eric turned to see Butters, who was holding a plat with foil on top of it. "Butters, do you know where the cookies are? There's pie, cub cakes, fudge bars, but no cookies."

"Don't worry, Eric. I have the cookies right here. I made them for everybody." The blond-haired kid left the kitchen and into the family room.

"Hey, where are you going with those cookies?!" Eric ran out of the kitchen.

"Hi everybody!" Butters called. "I brought special cookies for you fellas!"

"Ooo!" All the kids got in line, and each took a cookie from the plate. Then it was Eric's turn. There were only three cookies left, and Eric grew angry. "That's it! Just three!" He grabbed all three of them

"Uh...Eric. You can only have one. I only made enough for everybody to make one cookie."

"What?! You made these cookies?! Cookies made by Butters the freako?!"

"Well...my mom helped me."

"Oh, well down the hatch."

"Eric wait!"

"What's your problem, Butters?!"

"You can only have one. The other one is for me..."

"Well there's three. What about the third one?"

"Well...that's for Craig, he's still in the bathroom."

"I don't care." Eric ran into the kitchen.

"Eric, wait!"

"Cartman, stop it!" Kyle exclaimed, while the others watched, and all ran after him.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!" Eric cried.

"Cartman**, **you can't just take them all!" said Stan.

"Oh shut up, Stan. It's not like you made these cookies."

"Well I worked hard on those," said Butters.

"Oh shut up, Butters. Shut up all of you! You know, next time we have a party, I'm going to make some cookies, and when I bring them, I'm not gonna give ANY of you guys some! That's right, they will all be mine!"

It took about five minuets before Eric was kicked out of the house, after Craig fought for the cookie that was his.

The fat boy poorly walked home with his eyes on the ground. He stopped for a moment to look at the sky. It was starting to snow, which Eric always loved. It looked so beautiful, especially since it was getting close to Christmas. But some how Eric didn't feel beautiful. Right now he was angry. Angry at his friends for betraying him and yelling at him. It didn't make since to Eric. To him, he needed to have a lot of food, which a lot of people didn't seem to get. _Butters didn't bring enough__**. **__He should know that I have a fast metabolism and I need more than one cookie._

Of course, what Eric didn't admit, was that there was much other food at the party. He didn't have to take all those cookies. If he was hungry, he could have just taken some other snacks. But he didn't care. He wanted all those cookies. He loved cookies so much.

It was 8:09 when Eric got home, and once he opened the door, all the lights were out except the Christmas lights. "Mom?" He looked around, but couldn't find her anywhere. But he did manage to find Froz, who was standing in the living room staring at the Christmas tree.

The alien turned around. "Eric, what is this thing?"

The fat boy walked closer and looked up at the tree. "It's a Christmas tree. My mom always puts it up every year for the holidays." Eric sadly sat on the sofa and sighed.

"It's so beautiful." Froz then noticed Eric didn't reply, so he turned to the fat kid to see he looked a little down. So he walked over and sat next to him.

Eric didn't notice until the alien breathed hard on him.

"Eric, you look negative."

Eric just gave him a look telling Froz that he was stupid.

"Why Eric?"

"Oh, my friends are being fags."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I didn't get enough cookies. Butters didn't make enough, and I starved to death. Those friends. Some friends they are."

Froz looked ahead and thought for a moment then turned back to Eric. "Well...remember you taught me how to make cookies a couple days ago?"

Eric nodded.

"Well, I'll make you some then."

Eric curiously looked at him.

Froz jumped off the sofa and headed for the kitchen. "Don't worry, Eric! Just stay there and relax."

Eric couldn't believe it. He didn't even have to ask or tell the alien to make him some cookies. He just insisted. He couldn't remember anybody doing that except for his mother. But...what was it that nobody else acted that way, yet some weird person from another galaxy would? It didn't make any since to him, but he started to feel warm inside. He suddenly didn't feel like yelling at Froz anymore. He felt like he wanted to play video games with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Can't live without it

**Chapter 8: Can't live without it**

Eric was impressed with Froz game skills. After Froz got done making the cookies, the fat boy offered to play some video games with him, and he insisted.

"Shoot that guy, Scotch!" Eric exclaimed.

Froz did what he said, pushing the right button.

Eric smiled, and took another cookie that Froz had made for him. _Wow, that's more points than I have ever made._

After the level was over, Froz through the controls on the ground and stood up.

Eric, who was still holding his game controllers, looked at the alien confused. "What's wrong?"

"I need some fresh air." Froz walked to the door, and went outside.

"I could playing a game make you want fresh air?" Eric put the controls down, and looked at the clock. It was 9:15 pm. The fat boy stood up and walked to the door, following Froz. "Dude," Eric started as he opened the door. "You were just out here an thirty minuets ago."

"That game made me tired."

"Or you just like the snow."

Froz was silent. "I need the snow."

Eric smiled. "Ya, me too." The fat boy walked over and sat in the snow, starting to play in it. "I can't live without snow."

Froz looked at him curiously. "You can't?"

"Well, I mean...snow is my life. I...I hate summer time. Usually the snow goes away."

"Same here. Snow IS my life. I can't live without it either."

"Yeah, this is Colorado. It almost always snows here. I never want to live this place."

"Is this the only place on your planet that has snow?"

"No moron. Of course there's other places, too."

"Like where?"

"Like the North Pole."

"The North Pole?"

"Yeah, that's where Santa lives."

"Santa?"

"Yeah, his elves make all the great toys. Then Santa sends them to the stores. And that's where my mom comes in."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. I show her what toys I want, and she buys them for me."

"Will she do that now?"

"Well, I sure hope so." Eric stood up and faced the open door. "I told her to. Christmas is coming soon."

"But I don't understand. What IS Christmas?"

Eric turned to the alien. "Christmas? Christmas is coming soon. It's about happiness and getting everything you could possible need. And eating cookies and playing games. And keeping the Jews out."

"What's Jews?"

"That, my friend, is what I have to deal with everyday in school. Somebody nagging at you all the time, getting into your business, and of course...not suppose to be living now. But, I guess that's something that not everybody agreed on."

Froz sighed, feeling so cool and relaxed in the snow.

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good. 'Cause I thought we could stay up and watch some scary movies. My mom's in bed, so she'll never know that we'll be watching Saw four."

**Sorry it was so short. I just thought this was a cool chapter. And I wanted to put Cartman's only little theory about Santa, since sometimes he talks about Santa, and sometimes he knows it's just his mom getting him gifts.** **So I combined them. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The attack

**Chapter 9: The attack**

1:00 am, and Eric was sound asleep in his own bed, with his comfortable pajamas on. Right after the movie was over, Eric went straight to bed, and Froz stayed on the couch, awake since he didn't sleep.

But the little alien felt scared, because something was on his mind. He was too scared...too alone. He got off the couch, and headed upstairs into Eric's bedroom.

Froz found the fat kid sleeping in his bed. He looked very comfortable. Froz didn't want to make him angry, but he had to wake him up. He stepped toward the bed, and looked down at him. It was hard to tell if Eric was sad or happy. You usually can't tell that on people unless they're having a nightmare while their sleeping. But it didn't look like Eric was having a nightmare. He just looked...peaceful.

Whenever the fat boy was awake, Froz could always see Eric's emotions. He was either happy, sad, or angry. He was happy whenever he got what he wanted, or having a great time. He was just sad when his friends were being mean to him, and he was always angry when he didn't get what he wanted or if somebody ticked him off. But now, he just looked like...nothing. But still alive. It was so weird to Froz.

"Eric," he said as he shook the fat kid. "Eric, wake up." _He_ _sure is a heaver sleeper. _"Eric!" He shook him one more time, and this time very roughly.

"Huh?" Eric opened his eyes and saw Froz standing there. "What are you doing here, dude?"

"I don't feel right."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if you wake up somewhere you don't want to be?."

"Oh. You mean like Saw."

Froz shrugged.

"Wait a minuet. Why are you so scared?"

"Because. You're so...weak and all..."

"Ay!"

"I'm sorry. I...want to protect you."

Eric was silent for a moment, and finally spoke. "Ok. You can...uhh...stay on my bed, but not too close to me."

"Alright." Froz jumped on the bed and lay down on the other end. "You'll be alright now, Eric."

"Yeah...sure. Like I really believe in the Jigsaw Killer," he said those last few words silently so Froz couldn't hear him. And he closed his eyes.

It was silent as Froz stared at the ceiling. He then looked at Eric who was sleeping again. He then looked at the window, then back at Eric. He scoot closer on his alien hands and feet toward the fat kid, so close that he was at Eric's feet.

_Eric walked through the halls of the Elementary School, passing by all the kids. "Hey what's up Jew," he said as he got to Kyle._

"_Shut up, you piece of fat crap!"_

"_What are you eating?"_

"_A granola bar."_

"_Ewe, you're sick."_

"_Just because Kyle has a granola bar?" Stan asked._

"_No, because he's a filthy Jew."_

"_Cartman, go home!"_

"_School hasn't even started yet, Stan!"_

"_Then you're not eating lunch with us." The two best friends walked away._

_Eric finally saw Kenny, so he walked up to him. "Hey Kenny, what are you..."_

"_Don't talk to me," Kenny said and walked away. All the other kids started to walk away into their classes._

_All the lights were then turned off, and Eric felt lonely . Then he saw Froz standing in the distance. He ran over to him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_To be with you," Froz answered._

"_But why? Don't you hate school?"_

"_It's not like I hate YOU. I'm here to protect you from those mean kids."_

"_They're not mean. They're just making me mad. They're always mad at me for stupid reasons."_

"_Well, I'm not mad at you."_

Eric woke up. He turned to where his alarm clock was. It was 7:13 am. He then looked down on his bed. Froz was gone. _Where is he?_ Eric jumped off his bed and looked under. Froz wasn't under his bed either, so he looked in the closet. Not there either. He then turned to his window. There he was, staring at the window.

Eric stepped toward him. "What are you doing?"

Froz turned to him. "Just looking."

"You weren't watching me sleep, were you?"

"No."

"Ok." The fat boy climbed into bed, and went back to sleep.

**At the mall around 12:00 afternoon**

"Come on, there's all kinds of stuff here," Eric said as he dragged Froz by his hand and into the mall.

"I'm not sure if I should do this," Froz nervously said.

"Don't worry. You have your disguise."

Froz had a shirt, pants, and even a hat to disguise him. "Well yes, but..."

"Come on! I wanna show you the food court!"

So Eric got inline to get a pretzel and gave it to Froz. "What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Eat it."

"I don't eat, remember?"

"But why?"

"I don't need it."

"You're crazy!" Eric stuffed the snack into his mouth as he looked ahead. He could see Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters. "Come on, dude."

Eric walked with Froz over to his friends, who just looked at him curiously. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing here, Cartman?" Stan asked. "Just getting a snack and leaving?" He started laughing with the others.

"Is that...Jew?" Froz asked him.

"No. What are YOU guys doing here anyways?"

"Getting presents for our moms," answered Butters.

"What?! You fags, are you crazy! You don't get presents for them, they get presents for you!"

"You should do the same, Cartman," said Kyle, "you're slutty mom needs all the gifts she can get!"

"That's him," Eric said silently to Froz.

"Who's that?" Stan asked as he pointed to Froz, who was looking around the place.

"Oh, this is my new buddy."

"Hi, I'm Butters," the blond-haired kid greeted the Froz.

Froz finally looked at him. "H..hi. I'm Froz."

"He looks familiar," said Kenny. "Have I met him before?"

"No!" Eric exclaimed. "You haven't Kenny. He's too rich for you."

Kenny glared and punched Eric in the arm.

"Ow!"

Froz gasped at what he saw.

"Cartman," said Stan, "if you don't wanna shop for your mom, then you can't shop with us." He walked away with the others.

"Did he make you angry?" Froz asked.

"Who, Stan?"

"The one that hit you."

"Yes."

"Then he must be Jew, too?"

"No. Only Kyle is."

"But you said Jew was somebody who made you angry and wouldn't leave you alone."

"Yes, but Kyle's extreme. He's such a goodtooshos."

Froz looked around at all the people who were walking, and he started to twitch. "You wanna leave, Eric?"

"Are you kidding? Lets go get some ice cream."

"Well...maybe we can get that outside..."

"No..only in here. You can't get ice cream outside."

"Well...." Froz looked at all the people who were walking, chatting, and all. "Eric..."

"Come on, dude."

"No! I won't..."

"Don't be a sissy," Eric started to glare and grabbed Froz by the hand. "Come on."

"No...ahhhh!" Froz scratched Eric's arm and pushed him to the ground

Eric looked down at his arm and saw the big scar, which was starting to bleed. He looked up at Froz, who started to run out of the building.


	10. Chapter 10: What happened?

**Chapter 10: What happened?**

Eric ran out of the mall and started his search for Froz. He wanted to figure out why the alien did such a thing to him. "Froz! Froz!"

The fat boy ran all over town, but couldn't find Froz anywhere. He decided to search at his house, so he headed home. "Froz! Froz, where are you!" Eric stopped when he heard something. He walked toward his mother's car, and went down on his hands and knees.

Froz was under there on both hands and feet, shaking like a scared puppy. "Dude, what happened? What's wrong with you?!"

Froz looked up at Eric's arm, and saw the scar he had created. "I...did I do that?"

Eric looked down at his arm. "Yes, you did. Why?"

Froz climbed out from under the car and faced the fat boy. "I tired to tell you, Eric. I....didn't want to hurt you."

Eric was so confused. If he didn't want to hurt him, then why did he? "What are you talking about? You already did!"

"It was too much."

"What was?!"

"The people. There was too many of them!"

"But I thought you didn't like to be alone."

"I don't. But that was way too much. If I'm around too many, I'll go crazy." Froz could tell that there was anger in Eric's eyes. And he was so scared that the fat kid could never forgive him. "Please Eric. I'm terrible sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I tried to. But you wouldn't listen. It's hard...but...sometimes...you don't listen."

"Well...sometimes people don't listen to me either. So...if you don't wanna listen to me. Then...I think you should probably go home."

Froz was shocked. _What? What did I do? _He didn't want to cause anymore trouble. So he started walking away from the house.

Eric stood there for a moment. _Do I really want to let him go? He did such a horrible thing. This scratch...it really hurts. But...he made me cookies. He wanted to protect me, even though it was annoying...he was still...there for me..._ "Froz, wait!"

Froz turned to Eric.

"You...don't go."

Froz walked up to Eric. "Eric, you...called me by my real name."


	11. Chapter 11: Something's happening

**Sorry for the long update. I had a huge writers block. Anyways, there's probably one or two more chapters after this one. I don't want it to be far after Christmas by the time I'm done with this, so I hope I didn't rush it.**

**Chapter 11: Something's happening**

Eric spent days with Froz at his house. The fat kid didn't take his friend anywhere in public because of Froz's problem being around a bunch of people. So they played video games, watched cartoons, and even got to play with dolls on December 22nd. Eric was stunned by Froz's imagination. He was the best kid he has ever played dolls with before.

"Why don't you make her fall into the pit," Eric suggested.

"Of course," Froz replied, "but not until she begs for her mercy. Then she will be _pushed_ down the pit."

Eric grinned. "Great idea."

"Eric, it's time to go to bed," Ms. Cartman said as she entered the bedroom.

"What?! But mom she hasn't made her fall yet. We can't go to bed yet?"

"Well once the games over, it's off to bed."

"Fine."

So after their game was over, Eric got ready for bed, but never went to sleep. He and Froz, together, stayed up for two hours chatting and playing some more, and Ms. Cartman never knew.

"I think you should get to sleep," Froz said.

"What?! Are you crazy? This is the best night ever!"

"Yes. But didn't you say Christmas is coming?"

"In a few days."

"Oh." Eric started to yawn.

"Go to sleep."

"You're so lucky you get to stay up and watch TV and all that." Eric started to tuck himself in.

"Oh don't worry. I will stay in here."

"Again?"

"Yes, I gotta make sure..."

"Dude, it's been days since we watched that movie. When are you gonna stop being scared of the Jigsaw Killer?"

Froz was silent for a moment.

"Froz?"

"I...I'm not afraid of the Jigsaw Killer."

"You don't believe in him, do you?"

"Well I didn't say that. But...I know that the Jigsaw Killer isn't gonna get you."

"Ok, then leave my room."

"No. I...still need to protect you."

Eric frowned. "But you're starting to disturb me. Why don't you just sleep under the bed."

Froz jumped on top of Eric's bed and lay down. "You'll be alright now."

The fat boy sighed and lay down.

"Good night, Eric."

"Good night."

There was a big silence as all the lights were turned off, when suddenly a brightly red light appeared.

"Froz, keep your light off."

It went off. "Sorry."

The next morning when Ms. Cartman got up, she surprisingly found Christmas cookies on the kitchen counter. She smiled as she looked at the note on top. _Dear mom, Froz and I made Christmas cookies together for you. Enjoy! PS: I hope you got all your Christmas shopping done._ "Oh my." She was stunned. Ms. Cartman couldn't believe her son actually helped make cookies without her asking him. It was amazing. She also realized that her son was having a lot of fun with Froz, which made her happy. Eric did have friends, but it seemed that Froz was a different type of friend. It seemed they belonged together, despite that Eric was human and Froz was alien.

**School playground**

Eric dragged Froz by the hand and pulled him to the playground. There wasn't anybody their, so Froz wouldn't freak out like he did the last time. The fat boy showed Froz all the fun things. He showed him how to swing and go down the slide, and more.

Froz enjoyed it for a while, but seemed to get a little sad, and stopped his swing. Eric looked at him curiously. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"I..think I wanna stop now."

Eric knew that Froz seemed sad, but being selfish, he tried to get his friend to continue playing. "No dude, I'm not ready to go home yet." Eric continued swinging as Froz looked to the ground. There was snow everywhere, and it seemed like it was getting dark outside. It was weird, because it was only 3:00 in the afternoon.

Eric decided that Froz wasn't going to play, so he jumped off the swing and faced the alien. He didn't want to ask what was wrong, because he felt he couldn't do anything to help him, although he felt like he didn't want Froz to be sad. Before Eric could say anything, a loud thunder noise appeared, and the clouds started to get big and dark.

Eric and Froz both looked at the sky and wondered what was going on. "Must be a storm," Eric guessed, but Froz got very worried. "Don't worry, dude, we can just go back to my house.

But once the fat boy grabbed Froz's hand, the dark clouds started to change a reddish color, and the noise increased. Eric then started to get really scared and let go of Froz's hand. "What's going on?" he asked.

Froz looked up at the sky. "They're coming back for me."

"Hey you!" a voice shouted.

Eric and Froz looked to the right and saw a tall man in a uniform.

"Is that a creature from another planet?!"

Eric looked over at Froz who just kept looking up at the sky.

The man got out his gun and aimed it at them. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take this creature into the lab.


	12. Chapter 12: You mean a lot to me

**Ok guys. This is the last chapter. Sorry it was done so late after Christmas. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: You mean a lot to me**

"The lab?" Eric asked confused.

Froz just kept staring up in the sky, which started bright up. "Eric, they're coming."

"Why do you wanna take him to the lab?"

"So we can dissect him," the man replied.

"What?!" Eric grabbed Froz's hand and ran away with him.

"What the..kid come back here!" After those words, the man felt a something hard hit his head, and he passed out.

Eric and Froz ran all the way back to the house and locked the door. "We'll be safe here," said Eric.

"Eric," said Froz, "they're coming for me."

"I know, that's why you need to hide in here."

"What?" Before the two friends could talk anymore, Ms. Cartman came in the room and offered them some cookies.

**Two hours later**

People in the town started screaming as lazors shot out at them from up above, where a big UFO floated.

Ms. Cartman looked out the window. "Oh my, something's happening."

"Mom," Eric started, "you better go out there and go Christmas shopping before the storm gets any worse."

"It's not a storm," said Froz, who was looked very sad.

The fat boy looked at him. "Don't worry, dude. That man isn't going to find you here."

"Eric, I need to go outside."

"No way, dude."

"Eric, it's not a storm. It's very dangerous."

"What?" Eric turned and saw his mother walking out the door. "Mom?! Where are you going?!" She didn't respond.

"Mom!"

"Eric," said Froz, "I need to go outside."

Eric turned to Froz and saw that he looked very weak. "What's wrong with you, dude?"

"I need to go!" Froz got off the chair, but before he could go, the fat boy grabbed a hold of his arm.

"No! I'm not letting you go out there!"

Froz went into deep in thought. His parents were right. This place was dangerous, and he should have listened to them. "Eric, your mom mustn't go out there. She'll get killed!"

"What?!" Eric started thinking. If he let his mom get killed, she wouldn't be able to go Christmas shopping, which she should have done a couple weeks ago. But she didn't have to shop for him. Santa could just bring presents for him. That was right. So what was the point in saving her? Then Eric started thinking about the time he and Froz went to the mall. When he met up with his friends, who were buying gifts for their mothers. They did it because they loved their moms, and they claimed that Eric didn't love his mother. But that wasn't true. _That's not true. I..I need my mommy._ "Mom!" Eric screamed at the top of his lungs and ran out the door, leaving Froz on his own.

Eric ran outside, where people went crazy, screaming and running for their lives. The fat boy looked up and saw the UFO. _Holy crap._ He kept running until he saw his mom up ahead. "Mom! Where are you going!"

Ms. Cartman stopped, and looked behind to see her son. "I'm going Christmas shopping, honey!"

"What?! No...no mom..."

A lazor suddenly shot in front of Eric's mom, and Eric saw that she disappeared.

"Mom, where are you? Mom! Mommy!"

"Cartman!"

Eric knew that voice anywhere. He turned around to see Kyle, standing there in fear. "We have to get cover!"

"What?! But my mom! She's out here somewhere, going Christmas shopping!"

Kyle glared. "And why would she do that, Cartman?"

"Because...she's doing it for me."

"Uh-huh. How could you be so selfish, Cartman! All you care about is Christmas presents!"

"Kyle, just get out of here, so I can go find her! I don't want my mom to get killed!"

"Huh?" Kyle was stunned by Eric's words.

"Get out of here, Jew!"

Kyle nodded, and ran off, letting his friend go search for his mother.

Eric continued running, when he finally spotted his mom. "Mom!"

All of a sudden, all the horrible chaos started to stop, and people stopped screaming.

Eric turned around and saw that the UFO was calm, and in the distance, he could see Froz standing there. He gasped. "Froz!" He ran up to him, forgetting about his mother. "Froz, I told you to stay in side! That man will find you!"

Froz pointed up at the UFO, and Eric looked up as well. "They have stopped, Eric."

"But...why did they stop so suddenly?"

"Because...they have found me."

"What?" Eric grew very nervous, and didn't want to think about what would happen next.

"They were looking for me."

The UFO slowly started floating down to the ground, causing a big scene, as everybody in town watched. The door to the UFO started opening slowly, as a big light shined.

"I have to go, Eric."

"What? Go where?"

"Back to Pluto."

"No. No you can stay here!"

"No Eric. It's not good enough for me. You keep me in the house way too long. I need to stay in the snow and ice."

"We do have it!"

"You don't understand, Eric. Ice is my natural habitat. If I go on without it, I will literally die."

Now Eric understood. Froz wasn't thinking like Eric was. Eric said he couldn't live without snow, which wasn't a literal thing. Froz really meant it. The whole time. Eric grew nervous. "No. No! We can work something out, Froz! You don't have to go!"

"But I have to, Eric. It's my family. They need me, and I need them."

"But I need you!" Eric couldn't believe what he just said. And he got even more embarrassed when he saw that all his friends were watching.

"Eric, you're my best friend."

Tears started to fall down the fat boy's face. This was not making it any better for him.

"But I don't belong here. I have to go back with my family. Back to Pluto."

"But..but..."

"You've been so kind to me, Eric. I never knew I could find somebody so different, so interesting, and so fun like you. And as I leave, I'll never forget you."

"But...you can't. Can't we keep in touch?"

"In touch?"

"Yes."

Froz slowly walked up to Eric, and put his alien hand on his. "There's my final touch toward you."

"Froz, that's not what I meant. I mean if we ever see each other again."

Froz looked down. "I don't know. But I have to go now, Eric. You have fun with your mother, and be friends with your friends." Froz walked up to the UFO, and walked in. He turned around, and waved at him. "I'll never forget you." The door slowly closed, and the UFO went up into the air, and soon disappeared.

Eric stood for a whole moment looking up into the sky, even though there was nothing much to look at. He soon felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kenny standing there. Then Stan. Then Kyle.

"Cartman, are you ok?" Kenny asked.

Eric sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I think your mother is ok now," said Kyle.

"Yeah."

"Cartman," said Stan. "Do you wanna come over to my house for a sleep over? All four of us?"

"So your not mad at me anymore."

"No. You were being so unselfish there."

"Yeah," said Kyle, "and you caring about your mom more than Christmas presents."

Eric smiled, and realized that he wasn't unhappy anymore. Everything was back to normal, and he could go hang out with his friends now.

Everybody thought that Eric was being so good this year during Christmas, but it soon started to fade away. Eric was still the selfish brat we all know. But he would never forget the love for his most special friend, which was all he was mostly thinking about all Christmas break.. He felt he would never see Froz again. But he only lived eight planets away, even though Pluto isn't a planet anymore.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked the story! Sorry if I rushed it. I'm now going to take a little break of writing stories. I still have my poll up, so vote for my next story, and I'll start on which ever one won in a week or two.**


End file.
